Found It
by TieMeDownToYourSoul
Summary: Re-post with new title. Puck and Rachel have broken up and Rachel is more confused than ever, doesn't her love for Noah outrun her growing love for Quinn? One-shot, not very good...


_**Everything's cool, yeah, it's all going to be okay, yeah. And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday, but not today, no cause I don't feel so good. I'm tangled up inside and my heart is on my sleeve, tomorrow is a mystery to me…**_

"And you're sure about this?" Finn questioned with a raised eyebrow, leaning against the tan locker next to Rachel's as the girl rifled for her books.

"Of course, Finn, helping you with your dance steps is not a problem at all." Rachel assured him for the fifteenth time in five minutes.

"Yeah, but I know you and Puck just…" But Rachel cut him as she shook her hand out to slam the metal shut, turning her body in a circle so she was resting with her back against the cool metal with her eyes cast on the tall male.

"It doesn't matter what occurred between Noah and I, our relationship was a fantasy." Rachel whispered as she forced a smile and watched Finn give her a weary look.

"Okay, Rach, well I'll meet you after school." Finn sighed hesitantly, softly touching her bicep before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Very well, see you then." Rachel nodded and as he walked away the diva could feel her heart breaking in her chest as the bell rang and silence surrounded her with a bitter taunt.

Loneliness wasn't uncommon to the girl, it was practically her best friend, and all her life she had fended for herself even though she had two perfectly capable dads…who were always on business trips. She wasn't even sure why she had allowed herself to fall in love with the bad boy, she had guarded her heart so well with Finn and when Noah came around he flashed a smile and she was his.

What was she going to do now?

Glancing from the left and right she scanned the halls for teachers before she exited McKinley High and made the short walk to the football bleachers, her flats crunching the water tainted grass as the sprinklers flicked continuously, creating an irresistible rhythm.

Rachel settled herself on the sun kissed metal of the bleachers and stared out at the field, counting the lines and knowing she and Noah had spent countless hours talking and making out on that very football area and the thought brought the tears.

She needed time to think, time to heal, time to cry because Noah had just shrugged and muttered a quick break-up leaving the brunette to wonder what she had done so wrong or what the person he was running too had done so right.

_**And it might be wonderful, it might magical, it might be everything I've waited for; a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it can never be the way I loved you…**_

"Well, well, well looks like Treasure Trail isn't such a goody." A dark laugh commented and the Gleek jumped slightly at the sound and frantically wiped her wet cheeks.

"What are you doing out here, Quinn?" Rachel whispered, cursing herself as her voice cracked and she hurriedly swiped her bangs over her eye.

"I could ask you the same, cry baby." Quinn taunted, planting herself beside Rachel and staring out at the turf and blue cloud-filled sky.

"Please, just leave me alone. I can tolerate your taunts on most days, but I'm begging you, just don't push me today." Rachel sniffled and Quinn cast a quick glance at her, hazel eyes wide and filled with a concern Rachel had never seen.

"This is really bugging you, huh?" Quinn noted with a shake of her head.

"Of course it is Noah was a perfectly compatible boyfriend and I…"

"…think you can do better." The Cheerio cut her off, flashing a smirk towards the stunned brunette who gapped like a fish out of water.

"What are you implying, Quinn?" Rachel demanded with a furrowed brow, lower lip automatically jutting out with the movement of her jaw.

"I'm saying that Puck is an idiot and a man whore, you deserve someone who will treat you right and love you for all your unbearable qualities." The blonde shrugged.

"Noah loved all of my quirks and I do not appreciate you implying that I am unbearable!" Rachel snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled deeper.

"God, Rach, your a child." Quinn chuckled, standing up as she stared at the field unmoving.

"Well, you are too!" Rachel hissed as she jumped to her toes, glaring at Quinn who sneered cockily and leaned a little closer to the brunette.

The two stared intently at each other, both feeling different feelings as they planted their feet and dug their nails into their palms. Quinn was fighting the heat of the moment while Rachel was embracing the fire to give her strength to battle.

"Puck was a settle, you wanted the easy way in and you got it. He's a Lima Loser and you know it as well as I do." Quinn seethed out determinedly.

"Yeah, at least I actually had a Lima Loser to love me. Are you _jealous_? Do you want Noah for yourself? Is that why you're trying to keep me from trying to wi…"

The blonde slammed her mouth against the brunette's, trying to shut her up while giving her reply to the childish accusations. It was all lip to lip, both teens unmoving as their lip-glosses molded together and created an off brand of grape slushie, apple, and cheery bomb.

"I don't want Puck, I want _you_." Quinn explained as she pulled away, breathless from the spark in Rachel's eyes and as the diva opened her mouth to reply the Cheerio swept around and hurried off with her chin held high.

When Quinn had vanished to the unknown halls of McKinley Rachel raised a hand to her lips, touching them for a moment before pulling them both onto her tongue, her eyebrows going together as she tried to think of her body's reaction to the kiss.

She felt giddy, tingly, a spark…no, Rachel argued with herself as she collected her necessary items for the next class, she could never love anyone the way she loved Noah.

_**Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah, and I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt. But that makes it worse, yeah; see I'm a wreck inside. My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak, the future may be all I really need…**_

Glee was an awkward event for the football stud and the nerdy singer, Rachel kept sending him pleading glances and he kept running his hand up and down Santana's thigh while the Latina held Brittany's pinky in her own.

"Hey Hot Mama, how you doin?" Merecedes softly asked as she turned in her seat to smile sheepishly at the girl who quickly turned her view to her.

"Um, I'm getting there." Rachel lied and Kurt reached forward, offering a small pat of comfort and Rachel returned the smile he gave her before they focused back on everyone around them.

Her heart was coated in an ice, one sharp look from Noah and she feared it would shatter, but all of a sudden she was brought down to earth by a familiar touch on her shoulder.

"Earth to Berry," A soothing tone purred, melting the small coolness around her as she stared up into a pair of amused yet worried hazel orbs.

"Afternoon Quinn, I assume you have a reason for interrupting my thoughts." Rachel spat out as she adverted her eyes from Quinn's long, silky legs.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if this seat was open." Quinn explained before plopping down into the red plastic and slinging an arm around Rachel's chair.

"What are you doing?" Rachel hissed, squirming slightly in her seat as she felt Quinn chuckle from beside her and tighten her arm.

"Relax, Berry, I'm not going to feel you up." Quinn assured her and that lightened Rachel's posture by an inch before she slipped and finished her thoughts. "Yet,"

The brunette shot a sideways glare at her as she huffed and repeated her posture from the bleachers earlier that day; crossed arms, pouted lip, and deep scowl while Quinn sat triumphantly ignoring the looks of curiously and horror she got.

Rachel _did _love Noah, she loved him a lot he was great to her. They spent Fridays at his games and then went out to dinner, Saturdays were reserved for parties, Sundays were study dates and make out sessions, and the weekdays he'd proudly escort her to her classes and kiss her in departure.

They were a normal couple; they held hands, swapped sappy smiles, fought, made up and made out, bickered lovingly, and swapped the pure three word sentence.

But now, she doubted it all, because the way Quinn was treating her gave her butterflies and dry mouth while scaring her in a good way.

Maybe she'd never fall in love with someone like she had with Noah, but maybe there was room to fall in love with someone else and create something better.

"You deserve better," Quinn whispered suddenly from beside her and Rachel's head shot to glance her over, her eyes trailing from blonde bitch pony-tail to white tennis shoes.

Maybe she did.

_**And it might be wonderful, it might magical, it might be everything I've waited for; a miracle. Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new, it can never be the way I loved you…**_

It was a long, slow process for Rachel and Quinn.

The blonde pursued the brunette like she was a holy queen or something, but knew to keep her distance for the sake of Rachel's fragile heart. And overtime, Rachel's Fridays weren't spent watching Noah on the field, they were spent watching a pair of perfect legs bounce as blonde curls giddily danced around the round face.

Saturdays became pleasant silence as Rachel cuddled into Quinn's side in the blonde's queen sized bed, secrets, sweet words, and kisses stolen in the hours that were once wasted on Rachel hanging off Noah's arm like a trophy.

But Sundays were by far the best; every Sunday Quinn would sing Rachel a lullaby and then kiss her on the forehead, whispering assurance of seeing her in the morning.

It was well known by McKinley the new relationship between the ex-enemies, but it was quite a shock to watch pictures of Rachel and Puck turn to pictures of Rachel and Quinn. And it was clear as daylight that slushing Rachel meant immediate death.

It was the third month of the new found relationship when the words were uttered so softly that Rachel had almost mistaken them as a whisper of the wind. But Quinn's lips mouthed them slowly against her skin and the diva's eyes had squeezed shut while she pretended to be asleep.

The captain of the Cheerio's left that day with a tearful kiss on the brunette's lips, the words once again being whisper as Rachel continued to play make believe and sleep away the reality she wasn't ready to face.

_**Like a first love, my one and only true love wasn't it real all over my face? Yeah, I loved you like you loved me, like something pure and holy. Like something that can never be replaced…**_

"Okay, favorite song?" Quinn questioned, popping a strawberry into her mouth and raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"Without You, a classic Broadway song that still warms my heart till this day." Rachel breathed out in awe, her eyes going dreamy as she crunched her own strawberry. "How about your favorite color preference?"

"Red," Quinn answered instantly as she beamed and gestured to her neatly pressed Cheerio's uniform with the WHMS spread across the chest. "How about your favorite Broadway?"

"Funny Girl," Both girls answered together and Rachel laughed lightly, leaning forward on her knees before sighing. "Favorite flavor,"

"Rachel Berry," Quinn answered with a deep smirk, watching her girlfriend blush brightly before tossing a strawberry chunk in the air and catching it in her mouth. "Hey, open and catch…"

The diva did as instructed and the blonde leveled out the aim and tossed it so the red chunk landed perfectly on a pink tongue, Rachel squealing in surprise at the shot.

"Good throw," Rachel crunched and she leaned her head back and waited for the small piece of fruit, but this time she was met by a handful of red splatters and she gasped as she chocked on a laugh.

"Oops," Quinn gigged as Rachel teetered on her knees, ready to pounce as the Cheerio sprung to her feet, sticking her tongue out at Rachel.

"You are so gonna get it, _Fabray_." Rachel warned as she narrowed her eyes.

"Not if you can't catch me, _Berry_." Quinn challenged, taking off up the Berry household stairs, her girlfriend's musical laughter trailing her.

"Come here!" Rachel ordered, struggling forward and grabbing onto a handful of air, her groans only fueling her departing company's energy. Tan and white calves flexed about as they raced into and back out of Rachel's dads' bedroom and then bathroom, both giggling carelessly.

"Nah, nah, nah boo-boo! You can't catch me!" Quinn teased, twirling circles lazily and smirking when she caught lustful brown eyes watching the skirt rise and fall delicately.

"Wanna bet?" Rachel panted, pushing forward and once again managing to snag the oxygen surrounding them.

"I bet you a kiss you can't catch me." Quinn bargained as she halted herself at the doorway of Rachel's bedroom, smirking back the brunette whose eyes gleamed with mirth.

"Deal," The diva purred as her face switched to determination.

"Try and get me, sucker!" Quinn sang and Rachel growled before launching herself forward, her face becoming acquainted with the soft carpet of her room. "Klutz,"

"You're the worst girlfriend ever!" Rachel whined, pushing her upper weight into an arch and glaring at her blonde partner, who slowly watched Rachel scamper up.

"No I am not!" Quinn argued in a whiny toddler level tone, her eyes full of love and laughter as she watched Rachel gage the situation, most likely planning her tackle on Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Rachel demanded as Quinn climbed quickly onto the bed, bouncing enough to raise her skirt and revile red spanks. "Get down!"

"Make me," Quinn sang as she closed her eyes and crossed her thin arms over her chest, bobbling forward and teasingly waving her head in Rachel's reaction.

"Quinn, I'm not gonna…" The brunette cut herself off through the sentence as she brought a surprised Quinn Fabray onto the mattress, her legs slinging on either side of the Cheerio.

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed, tan hands pinning white arms over her head as she glared at her beauty, the brown eyes dancing with wonder.

"I win," Rachel whispered in a sing-song voice as she leaned down, nuzzling her nose against a pouting Quinn's.

"That's because you cheated," Quinn grumbled with a sigh.

"Sore loser," Rachel scoffed, going to roll off Quinn, but the blonde caught her waist and kept her in place, an eyebrow raised in wonder.

"I didn't tell you to leave," Quinn pointed out with a scoff and Rachel chuckled before placing soft kisses on Quinn's neck.

"Do you want me to keep going?" The brunette breathed out, her tongue running over the edge of Quinn's jaw line, lips barely placing fluttering kisses on her cheeks.

"What do you think?" Quinn leered and Rachel chuckled darkly before pulling away and raising her form up so she was back to towering over the blonde.

"Then repeat after me, my girlfriend is hot and can out smart me any day because she's amazing and the future Barbra Streisand." Rachel recited and Quinn stared at her for a long moment, long lashes fluttering before she shook her head.

Quinn watched the brunette stare at her with a tilted head, smile and eyes full of expectance that wasn't coming from the blonde anytime soon; Quinn was a Fabray and all Fabray's were winners. She reused to admit defeat, with all of her willpower the Cheerio rolled Rachel off of her and sat up, scooting away as she could on the bed.

"I do not lose, especially to the _Glee _kids." Quinn declared as she watched Rachel stare at her with an offended look before she slowly narrowed her eyes.

"Babe, stop it." Rachel ordered as she gazed at Quinn with a serious frown.

"No, not until you let me win something." The teen challenged and Rachel scoffed in annoyance before glaring at her.

"How about my heart?" The diva teased, cupping her hands to her chest and sarcastically fluttering her lashes while Quinn whined.

"I don't wanna be made fun of, Rach!" The captain snarled as she rolled her orbs and propped herself up with her elbows.

"I'm sorry, baby, but you're asking for it." Rachel laughed as she set her hands on her hips.

"How about arm-wrestling?" Quinn suggested with an excited grin.

"Eww, no!" Rachel replied as her face twisted in disgust.

"Fine, a bake off?" Quinn quizzed.

"Quinn, you can't cook to safe your life." Rachel reminded her with a laugh.

"True," Quinn agreed as she allowed her eyes to wander in a thinking way and before she knew it the diva was climbing onto her lap again, her head tucking under her chin.

"Any ideas?" Rachel muttered after a few long minutes of silence, Quinn's hands making long caresses down soft skin as she traced her fingernails over the dips of Rachel's spine.

"No, but I think I'm happy with what I won a few months ago." Quinn sighed as she leaned back, taking her girlfriend with her as the brunette settled on her chest, hand going to twist in the material of Quinn's WHMS uniform.

"And that is?" Rachel wondered rolling her eyes up to gaze at Quinn, the blonde's eyes softening before her lips descended onto Rachel's forehead sweetly.

"You,"

_**It was magical; it was everything I waited for, a miracle. And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new, it could never be the way…**_

Rain slid down the windows of Rachel's room, like a cliché movie, but it went unnoticed by the two girls who were currently fighting for dominance in a kissing matching.

"You're so beautiful," Quinn panted as they parted for air, her hands going to rest on Rachel's waist so she could pull her forward.

"On the contrary, Quinn, you are the beautiful one." Rachel hissed out, her lungs burning for air, but her heart demanding she keep her lips pressed to the other girl's.

Lips grazed well known land as time began to tick slower and slower, leaving the two savoring each slip of lips and trash of tongues, but Quinn's now moved furiously across Rachel's mouth as the brunette moaned in response and tangled her tongue with her girlfriend's.

Their kisses were unspoken words and the Cheerio was determined to tune her ears to these sensual kisses, knowing that everything in them was what Rachel was too afraid to say.

One kiss meant it's us against the world, two pecks meant your keeping me grounded, four meant I need your comfort now, and never ending sessions like the one they were in released the need and devotion tangled in the diva.

But her heart raced in alarm when she heard the familiar sounds of Rachel's sniffling below her and with a tender touch Quinn wiped a cold tear from the burning path it was on.

"Hey, you, what's the matter?" Quinn demanded in concern, cupping Rachel's face while swatting away the continuous rivers of tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't think I ever loved Noah," Rachel confessed through a sob, the name causing Quinn to scrunch her nose in disgust. "Well, I did but in a different way."

"Like friends?" Quinn guessed.

"No, I just…what if I would have fought for him? I never would have found you; I could've lost what we have." Rachel pointed out in horror.

Quinn was taken aback by the statement, her eyes losing their lust and clouding with confusion as she processed the answers rushing through her head, only managing to give her girlfriend a few squeaks and mumbled words.

"Look at how happy we are, this is…we are real and I don't ever want to lose you. My life consisted of Noah at one point, but now all I want is you, Quinn Fabray. But I'm scared I'm going to awaken one day to find you gone…like Noah." Rachel explained, desperately searching hazel eyes.

Those words brought her back to earth because Quinn knew she was nothing like Noah Puckerman, the jerk had walked over Rachel, but Quinn was here to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rachel. I'm staying right here with you, understand me?" Quinn urgently pushed as she watched Rachel gauge her words.

"I'm so scared," Rachel admitted, shaking her head as Quinn leaned down and rested their foreheads together.

"Of what?" Quinn whispered, pulling back again as she swallowed the own fear she had bubbling inside of her.

"Of this," Rachel sighed, gesturing between the two. "Of _us_,"

"I'm scared too, y'know? I'm terrified this is a sin, but I'm not leaving you because my heart won't ever let me. So, be afraid, but be afraid _with _me. Not _of _me." Quinn requested with a hesitant smile.

"Just promise me your not going anywhere," Rachel ordered, hands brushing over Quinn's stomach lightly, the blonde only clad in a bra while Rachel was only in boy shorts and a bra.

"I promise," Quinn nodded. "I'm here Rachel,"

So, Noah Puckerman had been her first lust, but Quinn was her first love. She had never loved Puck in the ways she loved Quinn. Maybe their three word sentences had been swapped to early on and she had forgotten how to know what love felt like.

With Noah it was a twist in her stomach, with Quinn it was butterflies. With Noah it was a half-smile on her face at his kisses, with Quinn it was hands on shoulders and dragging her into supply closets. With Noah it was easy and tolerable, but with Quinn it was everything she had never felt with Noah.

Love.

Heat.

Passion.

"Quinn," Rachel muttered as she gazed up at the blonde. "I love you,"

Something in Quinn melted at that moment as she moved down and placed a lingering soft kiss on the plump lips before her, her forehead going back to rest against Rachel's as she watched the brunette smile in wonder.

"I love you too," Quinn assured her with a grin. "More than you'll ever know."

_**No, it will never be the way I loved you…**_


End file.
